Este es el Momento
by liz1988
Summary: Was alles aus einer gewöhnlichen Observation werden kann, wenn der fall immer mehr in den Hintergund rückt.. lest einfach Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ich hab mir die Charactere nur ausgeliehen und geb sie auch brav wieder zurück.

a/n: Auch wenn man es nach dem ersten chapi nicht glaubt, aber das wird ne Kibbs fic ;) Mein erster NCIS Versuch..

Die FF is für fire, und ich hoff sie is deiner würdig Und einen mega rießen Dank an Sunny für den Beta, und für die geniale Idee mit der Gasse, die leider Sunnys und nich meim Hirn entsprungen is..danke, dass ich es schreiben durfte ;)

* * *

"Tony!", schrie Kate laut über ihren Schreibtisch hinweg. 

Wie festgefroren hielt DiNozzo inne und blickte langsam auf. Kate hatte sich vor seinem Schreibtisch aufgebaut.

"Das war mein Mittagessen!"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie ihm die Plastikbox, aus der er eben noch gegessen hatte, aus der Hand genommen. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Box, nur noch ein paar Reste erinnerten an den ehemaligen Inhalt.

"Dafür wirst du noch büßen!"

Endlich hatte auch DiNozzo seine Sprache wieder gefunden: "Kate, also mal ehrlich. Du hast es doch auf meinem Schreibtisch abgestellt."

"Glaub mir, das war keine Absicht. Ich dachte ein 'Lass die Finger davon!' hätte genügt um dich davon fern zu halten."

Sein typisches Machogrinsen bahnte sich seinen Weg über sein Gesicht, was Kate nur noch wütender werden ließ.

"Ich dachte nicht, dass du mich meinst."

"Was dachtest du dann? Ich rede mit der Wand hinter dir?"

Das Klingeln des Fahrstuhls und kurz darauf die energische Stimme von Gibbs ließ beide ihre Auseinandersetzung kurz vergessen.

"Leute, wir haben einen Verdächtigen. Kate, Tony wir haben seinen derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort. Observierung - und zwar _unauffällig_."

Seit bei ihrer letzen Observierung Tony aus dem Auto gesprungen war um eine Blondine anzubaggern, die ihm dann nach einigen Sekunden ihr Pfefferspray ins Gesicht entleerte und daraufhin die Polizei anrückte, erinnerte Gibbs sie immer wieder daran. Unter 'unauffällig' versteht man schließlich normalerweise nicht gerade die ohrenbetäubenden Sirenen eines Polizeiwagens im Einsatz mit einer blau-roten Lichtorgel auf dem Dach.

Kate musste sich aufs Extremste zusammenreißen, um nicht in einem Lachanfall zu versinken, bei dem Gesicht das DiNozzo gemacht hatte, als ihn die Polizisten im Garten des Verdächtigen zu Boden drückten und ihm Handschellen anlegten. Wieso musste sie auch immer wenn etwas wirklich wichtiges passierte keine Kamera dabei haben?

Die Erinnerung an diesen denkwürdigen Tag und das feste Vorhaben, ihn noch für das verpasste Mittagessen bezahlen zu lassen, ließ sie für den Moment von ihm ab.

Sie feuerte ihm die leere Box schließlich entgegen und mit einem "Ich hol den Wagen" war sie mitsamt ihrem Mantel und ihrer Waffe verschwunden.

"Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Gibbs Tony, als dieser die Plastikbox seinerseits in den Papierkorb schmiss und sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach draußen machte.

"Sie regt sich auf, weil ich angeblich ihr Mittagessen gegessen hab."

"Tony, es war ihr Essen. Sie hat doch ganz deutlich gesagt, du sollst es nicht anrühren.", mischte sich McGee ein, der bisher wortlos auf seinem Platz gesessen, und grinsend das ganze Spektakel beobachtete hatte.

Kurz bevor ihn Tonys Hand erwischte, duckte er sich und grinste triumphierend.

DiNozzo schnaubte wütend. Bevor sie ins schon wartende Auto stiegen, erwischte Tony McGee doch noch und das typische "autsch" verbesserte Tonys Selbstwertgefühl wieder um einige Einheiten.

"Kate, ich fahre.", wies sie Gibbs bestimmt an und setze sich ohne Vorwarnung ins Auto. Kate war gerade noch rechtzeitig auf den Beifahrersitz gerutscht und arbeitete jetzt stark daran ihren flachen Atem wieder auf Ausgangsposition zu bringen. Gibbs schaffte es immer sie mit einer kurzen, zufälligen Berührung oder nur durch seine pure Nähe so aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Manchmal fragte sie sich schon, ob er das mit Absicht machte, allerdings holte sie die Realität bald wieder ein. Regel 12. Gehe nie mit einem Arbeitskollegen aus. Er würde nie seinen eigenen Regeln brechen.

Kate wurde von Tony wieder aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Boss, ich weiß nicht ob das eine gute Idee ist, Kate könnte doch-" Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als Gibbs das Gaspedal voll durchdrückte und mit quietschenden Reifen losfuhr. Hastig schnallten sich alle an, mit Ausnahme von McGee, der schon beim Einsteigen an sein Leben gedacht hatte und sich angeschnallt hatte.

In Rekordzeit hatten sie ihren Zielort erreicht. Eine Bar am Rande der Stadt, in der sich angeblich der Verdächtige aufhalten sollte. Gibbs bremste hart auf dem Parkplatz und starrte auf den Eingang, der etwas unterbeleuchtet einige Meter entfernt lag.

"Wer hat Lust auf einen Tequila?", fragte Tony enthusiastisch vom Rücksitz.

Gibbs warf ihm durch den Rückspiegel einen wütenden Blick zu, der Tonys Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden ließ.

"Ich meinte nur, Boss. Also… uhm, ich könnte ja mal reingehen und nachsehen, ob er auch wirklich da drin ist."

"Nimm Kate mit. In einer Stunde wieder hier. Und Tony? Verhaltet euch der Umgebung angemessen."

"Gibbs, ich glaube Tony wird sich hier wie Zuhause fühlen.", stachelte Kate in seine Richtung und stieg aus.

Die beiden gingen gemeinsam hinein und setzen sich nebeneinander an die Bar. Tony schaute die Theke entlang und blieb bei einer attraktiven Frau ohne Begleitung hängen. Kate beobachtete die Billardtische und stieß Tony hart in die Seite, als sie ihre Zielperson entdeckte.

"Autsch!"

"DiNozzo! Wir arbeiten!"

"Ja, ja." Sein Blick folgte ihrem. "Ist er das?"

"Ja, sieht so aus. Wirklich bedrohlich wirkt der ja nun nicht.", sagte Kate, ihren potentiellen Schuldigen musternd.

"McGee sieht auch nicht aus als wäre er ein NCIS Agent."

Die beiden beobachteten ihn eine Weile, bis er schließlich die Bar verließ und die beiden sich ziemlich beeilen mussten, um hinterher zu kommen und ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

In einer Gasse hinter dem Club, oder der Bar, wie auch immer man dieses Etablissement bezeichnen mag, hörten sie Stimmen. Langsam näherten sie sich mit gezogenen Waffen der nächsten Ecke, hinter der die Zielperson unüberhörbar mit jemandem diskutierte. Kate wagte einen kurzen Blick um die Ecke.

"Irgendwelche Versteckmöglichkeiten?", fragte sie hektisch Tony.

Der sah sich schnell um und musste zu seinem Entsetzen feststellen, das sich absolut keine Möglichkeit bot. Die Gasse war wie leer, bis auf den Hintereingang der Bar und das leise Geräusch von vorbeifahrenden Autos das von der Hauptstraße kam. Beides war zu weit weg, um leise und unbemerkt hin zu gelangen.

"Nein. Wieso?", fragte er etwas angespannt.

"Oh, wie wär's mit: Weil hier gerade zwei Typen mit Knarren auf uns zukommen und wir unsere Tarnung noch nicht auffliegen lassen können, sonst kriegen wir ihn wegen dem Mord nicht?"

"Hört sich plausibel an. Wie lang noch?"

"Sie sind gleich da. Überleg dir was."

"Steck deine Knarre ein."

Kate tat wie ihr geheißen und bevor sie registrierte, was gerade geschah drückte Tony sie gegen die Wand und küsste sie.

* * *

jaja, das is wieder ein cliffhanger, tut mir nich weh.. schreibt mir einfach was ihr von dem chapi haltet, und eventuell können wir über ne fortsetzung reden ;)


	2. Chapter 2

sunny: tut mir leid, ich habs so schnell s ging dazugeschrieben..-ich wusste ich hatte was vergessen :sorry:

firegirl: -g- blaues auge is schon ganz gut.. sorry, aber das musste sein..-ich hät es nich geschrieben, wärs nich nötig gewesen.. du weißt wie ich über Tate denk ;)

benetrice: hier hast du sie -g- ja, daraus wird 100pro Kibbs.. was anderes geht ja auch gar nich..

kibbslover: klar bleib ich das.. aber das musste sein..

**

* * *

**

Völlig perplex wehrte sie sich nicht und beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie die Männer um die Ecke bogen und kurz stehen blieben, um Kate und Tony zu mustern. Schnell schloss sie die Augen und drückte ihn am Hals näher an sich heran. Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihren Hüften und versuchte zu hören, was die Männer sagten oder ob sie schon weitergingen. Gerade als sie die Augen wieder öffnen wollte, da kein Geräusch zu hören war und sie nicht scharf darauf war mit geschlossenen Augen von hinten erschossen zu werden, hörte sie Schritte, die sich langsam von ihnen entfernten und kurz darauf die Tür zur Bar ins Schloss fallen. Sie drückte Tony von sich weg, der keine Anstalten machte sich von ihr zu lösen.

"Tony! Sie sind weg!"

"Ach echt?", fragte er grinsend.

"Ja, echt! Jetzt nimm deine Hände weg!"

Ein Grinsen, ohne jegliche Anstalten zu tun, was sie von ihm wollte, und eine Ohrfeige für Tony später, saßen beide wieder im Auto bei Gibbs und McGee und erstatten Bericht.

"Und wie seid ihr da wieder raus gekommen?", fragte McGee interessiert.

Kate warf Tony durch den Rückspiegel einen wütenden Blick zu worauf er mit "Wir haben uns gut getarnt.", antwortete.

Gibbs hatte den Lippenstift an Tony bemerkt und starrte jetzt Kate etwas ungläubig an.

"Ist was?"

"Uhm… nein, ich hab nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie wir ihn am besten überführen.", log er.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um die Vorstellung das Kate DiNozzo geküsst hatte. Er wusste, dass er kein Recht dazu hatte, schließlich war er nur ihr Boss, aber irgendwie fühlte er Eifersucht in ihm aufsteigen. Kate würde nie ohne wirklich triftigen Grund Tony küssen, aber die Vorstellung, dass es ihr gefallen haben könnte, machte ihn verrückt.

"Und?", fragte Tony ihn.

"Uhm…und was?", entgegnete Gibbs irritiert.

"Und bist du schon zu einem Ergebnis gekommen, wir man ihn am besten kriegen könnte?"

"Ach so. Nein. Wir werden wohl ne Nachtschicht einlegen müssen."

Seine drei Mitinsassen tauschten panische Blicke aus. Tony war der Erste, der sich zu Wort meldete: "Boss, ich kann heute nicht. Ich hab das Date des Jahres!"

"Das hast du immer, Tony!", fuhr ihn Kate an.

"Boss, ich muss heute Abend wirklich weg. Es ist echt wichtig.", kam von McGee.

"Abby ist heute Abend nicht zufällig auch nicht da?", fragte eine sichtlich frustrierte Kate, da sie schon eine leise Ahnung hatte, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde, wenn ihr nicht schleunigst was einfallen würde, was sie heute Abend so Wichtiges tun müsse.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich auf einen schönen Feierabend und einen gemütlichen Abend zuhause gefreut, doch jetzt suchte sie beinahe panisch eine Ausrede. Es kam ihr vor, als wären jegliche Gehirnzellen außer Betrieb, da ihr einfach keine Idee kam. Aber Gibbs würde ihnen sowieso nicht glauben. Er würde allen eine unbequeme Nacht im Auto aufhalsen, das war ihr jetzt schon klar.

"Ok, Kate hast du was vor?"

'Jetzt oder nie. Komm schon, dir muss was einfallen!', dachte sie. Doch sie hatte keine Chance. Seine Augen, die direkt auf sie gerichtet waren, machten es ihr nicht gerade leichter, sich auf eine gute Ausrede zu konzentrieren.

Schließlich gab sie auf. Sie hatte keine Chance.

"Gut. DiNozzo, McGee ihr könnt heimgehen."

Kate starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

"Ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Chance mir eine Ausrede zu überlegen!", protestierte sie.

"Du solltest nächstes Mal schneller sein.", war alles was Gibbs dazu sagte bevor er Kate und Tony wieder losschickte, während er und McGee einen zweiten Wagen holten.

Nachdem Gibbs mit quietschenden Reifen vom Parkplatz verschwunden war, starrte Kate wütend Tony an, der sie zufrieden angrinste.

"Verdammt!", schrie sie fast und kam Tony gefährlich nahe, der vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück machte.

"Komm schon. So schlimm wird das ja nun auch wieder nicht.", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen, da er nicht schon wieder Lust hatte, sich eine Ohrfeige einzufangen.

"Wie bitte? Musst du oder ich die ganze Nacht mit Gibbs in einem engen Auto verbringen und dafür sorgen, dass er ständig genug Kaffee Nachschub hat und somit seine Laune nicht in den Keller sinkt?"

"Also, ich wüsste, was ich in einem engen Auto so alles anstellen würde." Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

"Tony! Außerdem hast du Lippenstift am Mund. Trägst du den seit neustem gerne?", stachelte sie.

Er wischte sie mit dem Ärmel ein paar Mal über den Mund. "Besser so?"

Da er noch immer etwas im Gesicht hatte, nahm sie ihren Ärmel und wischte es ihm weg.

"So ist's besser."

"Danke. Du hast mein Mitleid.", sagte er jetzt völlig ernst, da sie ihm wirklich fast Leid tat.

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, hörten sie schon, wie Gibbs wieder auf den Parkplatz fuhr.

"Und ich hoffe für dich, unser Verdächtiger fährt nicht zuviel durch die Gegend.", fügte er beim Anblick des Autos hinzu, als es abrupt vor ihnen zum stehen kam.

"Oh mein Gott. Das hoffe ich auch."

Als McGee einige Minuten später auch mit dem zweiten Wagen ankam, verabschiedeten sich Tony und er und ließen Kate mit Gibbs zurück.

"Willst du noch schnell ein paar Becher Kaffe holen, bevor wir anfangen?", fragte Kate, nachdem sich beiden ins Auto gesetzt hatten und den Eingang beobachteten.

Gibbs hob eine Thermoskanne hoch und Kate konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Typisch Gibbs. Er würde nie unvorbereitet - sprich ohne eine Kaffeequelle - auftauchen.

Wenig später tauchte auch schon ihr Tatverdächtiger auf und fuhr vom Parkplatz. Gibbs stellte in aller Ruhe seine Tasse in den Getränkehalter, bevor er in seiner typischen Fahrweise das Auto des Mannes schnell wieder eingeholt hatte und ihm mit einem kleinen Sicherheitsabstand folgte.

"Eins muss man ihm lassen. Er hat einen guten Geschmack, was Autos angeht.", sagte Kate.

Gibbs schaute sie verwundert an.

"Also, finde ich zumindest."

Er sagte nichts dazu und somit trat wieder Stille ein.

* * *

krieg ich reviews? hey, ich mein, anders könnt ihr mir nich sagen, was ich verbessern soll.. -g-  



	3. Chapter 3

sunny: lizzy-typisch?-g- ich hoffe für deinen gesundheitszustand das es gutes-lizzy-typisch is..

fire: oh je.. du wirst mir wehtun, wenn du das gelesen hast..

benetrice: -g- ach, das musste einfach sein.. leichte gewalt is immer voll in ordnung-fg-

kibbslover: gut, dann mach ich des mal-g-

* * *

Als sie nach 20 Minuten vor einem Apartmentkomplex anhielten und beobachteten, wie der Mann ausstieg und hinter einer der Türen verschwand, goss sie Gibbs Nachschub an Kaffee in seine Tasse und sah auf die Tür. 

"Wohnt er da?", fragte Kate, hauptsächlich um irgendwas zu sagen. Die Stille war ziemlich unangenehm.

"Nein, er dürfte früher oder später wieder rauskommen."

"Oder da wohnt seine Freundin und er übernachtet heute bei ihr."

"Oder das, genau.", bestätigte er.

"Toll. Jetzt weiß ich noch nicht mal ob ich heute Nacht hier oder vor einem anderen Haus die tolle Aussicht genießen kann."

Kein Kommentar. 'Toll, er hat vor die ganze Nacht nichts zu sagen', dachte Kate und bereitete sich innerlich schon mal auf eine der langweiligsten Nächte ihres Lebens vor. Sie würde zwar nicht an die herankommen, als sie mit 17 mit ihrer Freundin unbedingt im Herbst zelten gegangen war und fast erfroren wäre, wobei sie kein Auge zugemacht hatte. Aber die hier hatte wirklich Potenzial, an einen der ersten Plätze zu kommen.

"Also wie seit ihr die Kerle vorher losgeworden?", fragte Gibbs, der sich Mühe gab, möglichst unbeteiligt zu klingen.

"Wie schon gesagt, wir haben uns eben unserer Umgebung angepasst.", sagte sie mit einem kurzen Grinsen.

"Und Tony trägt seit neuestem gern Lippenstift? Die gleiche Farbe wie du?", hakte er nach.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen sich Kate eine gute Antwort überlegte, sagte sie schließlich: "Klar. Aber verrat ihm nicht, dass du jetzt sein Geheimnis kennst. Er könnte denken, ich hätte es dir verraten."

Wieder sagte für eine Minute keiner der beiden etwas.

"Und das haben sie euch abgenommen?", fragte Gibbs.

"Wir waren bestimmt überzeugend."

"Glaub ich euch." Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln war die Konversation wieder beendet und Kate widmete sich wieder dem Fenster. Die ganze Gegend war ziemlich heruntergekommen. Einige Meter von dem Apartmentkomplex entfernt, war ein Sportplatz mit Basketballkörben, oder was davon übrig geblieben war und noch einem Fußballtor. Das Zweite lag halb zerlegt außerhalb des Spielfelds. Alles in allem, machte die ganze Gegend keinen sonderlich freundlichen Eindruck.

Als plötzlich das Licht in dem Apartment ausging, wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Tür zu, aus der wenig später der Mann wieder herauskam.

Die ganze Verfolgungsaktion begann von neuem. Es war das Eine, jemanden in einer Bar zu beschatten, oder an einem anderen viel besuchten Ort, aber jemandem mit dem Auto folgen, war was Anderes. Man darf nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig Abstand halten. Muss immer im Blick behalten, wo man möglichst schnell parken könnte und sollte nicht durch seinen Fahrstil auffallen.

Gibbs Fahrstil hielt sich zwar in Grenzen - er brachte es fertig ohne quietschende Reifen um Kurven zu fahren und er hielt sich sogar beinahe an die vorgeschriebene Höchstgeschwindigkeit, aber an seinen Brems- und Beschleunigungsmanövern bemerkte man noch immer, dass er am Steuer saß.

"Mit dir fahren ist besser als jede Achterbahn.", sagte Kate in der Hoffnung, eine Antwort zu erhalten.

"Ich musste auch lang genug üben, um das so draufzukriegen."

"Das muss man dir lassen, die Mühe hat sich gelohnt."

Kate war mehr als nur überrascht als er selbst anfing zu grinsen.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten dem schwarzen 850er BMW gefolgt waren, begann Kate, sich ernsthaft zu fragen, ob Gibbs überhaupt jemals wie ein normaler Mensch gefahren war. Da er seinen Führerschein anscheinend bestanden hatte, musste er es irgendwann tatsächlich gelernt haben. Vorausgesetzt er hatte einen Führerschein.

Sie widerstand der Versuchung, ihn zu fragen und beschloss Abby später über das Vorhandensein von Gibbs Führerschein zu fragen.

Einige Minuten später waren sie an einem kleinen Vorort angekommen. Die Häuser wirkten allesamt wie geklont, jedes hatte einen kleinen Rasen, zwischen Eingangstür und der Straße, wodurch ein Steinweg zur Garage führte.

"In welchem schlechten 50er Jahre Film sind wir jetzt gelandet?", fragte Gibbs, kritisch die langsam vorbeiziehenden Häuser musternd.

"Ich finde es schön.", murmelte Kate leise, die sich die Umgebung aus dem Fenster heraus ansah und ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

Das Auto fuhr ungefähr in der Mitte der endlos wirkenden Straße eine Einfahrt hoch und verschwand kurze Zeit später hinter einem Garagentor.

Bald ging das Licht im Obergeschoss an.

"Hier wohnt er. Weck mich, wenn was passiert."

Gibbs stellte seinen Kaffeebecher in den Getränkehalter, drehte den Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen.

Nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu sagen, starrte ihn Kate ungläubig an. ′DAS hat er gerade nicht wirklich getan, oder?′

Es kam ihr vor wie Stunden, in denen sie es einfach nicht fassen konnte, was er gerade getan hatte und in denen sie immer noch hoffte, es wäre nur ein absolut nicht lustiger Scherz gewesen.

"Es schläft sich so ungut, wenn man beobachtet wird." Kate fuhr zusammen.

Gibbs hatte ein Auge geöffnet und sah sie an.

"Ich hab den falschen Job.", war alles, was sie im Stande war zu sagen, bevor sie sich wieder dem Haus zuwandte.

Gibbs grinste und beobachtete sie noch eine Weile aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, bevor er sich wieder der Operation ‚Einschlafen' widmete.

Kates Frustration über ihre momentane Lage tat seinem kleinen Nickerchen keinen Abbruch.

Nach einer geschätzten Stunde ging auch im Haus das Licht aus, woraus sie schloss, dass jetzt selbst der potenzielle Kriminelle seinen Schlaf bekommen würde, was ihr langsam doch ziemlich unfair erschien.

Gibbs schien tatsächlich zu schlafen. Immerhin hatte er schon seit über einer Stunde keinen Kaffee mehr getrunken und Kate war davon überzeugt, dass er in wachem Zustand nie auch nur 20 Minuten ohne hätte überleben können.

Der Versuchung, das Autoradio einzuschalten, zu widerstehen, war schwerer als angenommen. Doch Gibbs mit Musik aus dem Schlaf zu reißen, hielt sie für glatten Selbstmord. Wobei hierbei nicht die Musik für seine Reaktion verantwortlich sein dürfte, als mehr die Tatsache, dass man es überhaupt gewagt hatte, ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu wecken.

Kate sah sich morgen schon auf ihrem Schreibtisch einschlafen. Beinahe verzweifelt suchte sie sich eine Ablenkungsmöglichkeit. Doch was konnte man schon in einem Auto, nachts in einer kleinen Vorstadt tun?

Ihre ersten Ideen handelten ohne Zweifel von verschiedenen Möglichkeiten Gibbs zu foltern. Andererseits hieße Gibbs Abwesenheit bei der Arbeit sie würde mit Tony alleine… nein, aber dafür könnte sie Gibbs ja vielleicht nur leichte körperliche Schmerzen zufügen…

* * *

ja, ok.. nich ganz das was ihr erwartet hattet.. krieg ich trotzdem reviews? -lieb gug- 


	4. Chapter 4

hihilein: wer so lieb fragt..-g- und danke ;)

kibbslover: ich hoff nur ich kann das potenzial noch ausbauen-g- ne, keine panik, das is was ich auf jedenfall noch werde..

benetrice: diesmal musst auch nich lang warten-g- hehe, du hast 'henial' gesagt-g- mein ego steigt ;)

fire: ja, weil noch nichts passiert is.. aber du weißt ich werd des nich so lassen )

**

* * *

**

Als die Sonne schließlich aufging und Gibbs direkt ins Gesicht schien, stiegen Kates Hoffnungen, er würde endlich aufwachen.

Erstaunlich, wie fest man in so einer Position schlafen kann, dachte Kate während sie ihn beobachtete.

"Kate, tust du das immer?", fragte er plötzlich. Hätte er nichts gesagt, hätte sie schwören können, er würde noch immer schlafen.

"Was?"

"Leute beim Schlafen beobachten."

"Ja, das ist eins meiner liebsten Hobbys, neben Garagentore streichen, Kängurus züchten und meine Nächte in Autos zu verbringen.", sagte sie sarkastisch.

"Du streichst gerne Garagentore?"

"Oh ja, meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung um Aggressionen abzubauen."

"Überstreichst du immer deins neu, oder vergehst du dich auch an den deiner Nachbarn?"

"Und ich dachte, du würdest wissen wollen, woher die Aggressionen kommen."

"Und woher kommen die Aggressionen?" Gibbs grinste zwar, doch ansonsten saß er immer noch, wie die ganze Nacht zuvor, in seinem Sitz und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

"Also eigentlich streiche ich meins immer neu."

"Und die Farben? Wechseln je nach Gefühlszustand?"³

"Ich male nicht gerade gelbe Blumen auf grünem Hintergrund."

"Ach nein? Na ja, lila und rosa Blümchen sehen auf grün bestimmt auch besser aus."

"Oder die Köpfe meiner Kollegen auf rotem Hintergrund."

"Bist du jetzt nicht etwas unfair zu McGee?"

Kate musste bei diesem letzen Kommentar von Gibbs selbst anfangen zu grinsen.

"Du meinst doch nicht ernsthaft, ich hätte auch nur den Funken eines Anlasses, Aggressionen überhaupt aufzubauen, wäre McGee hier das Thema!"

Gibbs öffnete die Augen und sah sie mit seinem nicht weniger kleinen Grinsen an.

"Das ist nicht lustig!", versuchte sie einzuwenden, doch ihr eigenes Grinsen verriet sie deutlich.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht Kate. Ich denke, ich sollte wirklich mal mit McGee darüber reden."

"Gibbs, wenn ich mal einwerfen darf, wie lange zum Teufel müssen wir hier noch rumsitzen?"

Gibbs sah auf die Uhr. "Also eigentlich können wir schon seit 2 Stunden wieder gehen."

Kate starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Das Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht war verschwunden.

"Wieso sollte es nicht?"

"Oh ja, ich vergaß. Wenn jemand seine Mitarbeiter gerne quält, bist das jawohl du. Können wir dann endlich losfahren?"

Gibbs Grinsen wurde noch breiter - falls das überhaupt noch möglich war - als er den Zündschlüssel umdrehte und losfuhr.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harte Nacht hinter dir, was?", war die freundliche Begrüßung von Tony, als Kate an ihrem Schreibtisch ankam.

"Du hast keine Vorstellung."

Tony sah sie etwas besorgt an. "Kate, alles in Ordnung?"

"Vielleicht ein paar psychische Schäden, die würden durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen liegen. Und wenn man jetzt noch davon absieht, dass ich vermutlich gleich im Stehen einschlafe, geht es mir gut. Tony, ich mach mir eher Sorgen um dich. Seit wann interessierst du dich für meinen Gesundheitszustand?

"Na ja, wenn man den Verlauf deiner Nacht kennt, kann man abschätzen, wie Gibbs drauf ist. Apropos, wo ist er?"

"Mitfühlend wie immer. Ich schätze, er ist Kaffee Nachschub besorgen."

Genau in dem Moment tauchte Gibbs auch schon auf. "Morgen. Wie war dein Date, Tony?"

Er reichte Kate einen Becher Kaffee und setze sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

Kate und Tony warfen sich misstrauische Blicke zu. Kate blickte in den Kaffeebecher, als erwarte sie eine unidentifizierbare Flüssigkeit vorzufinden, aber dem Geruch nach war es tatsächlich Kaffee.

Tony starrte ebenfalls auf den Becher und war kaum in der Lage einen Satz vollständig auszusprechen.

"Ich…uhm…gut, Boss. Wirklich gut."

Nach einer kurzen Pause und noch einem überraschten Blick zu Kate, hakte DiNozzo nach. "Boss, seit wann interessiert dich mein Privatleben?"

Gibbs sah ihn über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg an. "Das tut es nicht, DiNozzo. Ich wollte dir nur das Gefühl geben, dass sich irgendwer dafür interessiert."

Tony sah ihn an, als hätte ihm gerade jemand einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf geleert, während Kate anfing, zu lachen.

"Danke, Gibbs." holte sie noch nach, wegen des Kaffees. "Abby will uns kurz sehen."

Gibbs war schneller als er gekommen war, wieder auf dem Weg zum Aufzug, knapp gefolgt von Kate und Tony.

"Kate, habe ich Gibbs eigentlich schon genau erläutert, wie wir gestern die Kerle hinter dem Club losgeworden sind?", fragte Tony grinsend, aber leise genug um es seinen Boss nicht hören zu lassen.

Kate wurde kreidebleich und sah Tony flehend an.

"Tony, Nein! DAS sagst du ihm nicht!"

"Kommt ganz drauf an…"

"Auf was?"

"Auf meine Laune. Ich hoffe, heute bin ich gut drauf.", sagt er und grinste auf den Kaffeebecher in ihrer Hand. "Trinkst du den noch?"

Kate funkelte ihn an, während DiNozzo sein schönstes Grinsen an den Tag legte.

"Soweit werde ich nicht sinken.", sagte sie selbstsicher und folgte Gibbs in den Fahrstuhl.

Gibbs hatte den Knopf in die untere Etage schon gedrückt. Tony lehnte sich an die Wand und sah Kate an, während er anfing zu reden. "Boss, weißt du eigentlich schon, wie wir gestern-"

Kate rammte ihm den Kaffeebecher in den Bauch, Dank des Deckels des Bechers verschüttete sie nichts, und Tony grinste triumphierend.

Gibbs sah von dem Kaffee in Tonys hand zu Kate. "Was, DiNozzo?"

Tony hatte den Becher vorm Mund und nuschelte ein: "Nichts, Boss."

Kate erwiderte Gibbs Blick mit einem Schulternzucken und schaute danach interessiert auf die Anzeigetafel, die gerade auf 'UG' sprang.

Kate war ausnahmsweise sogar schneller als Gibbs aus dem Fahrstuhl wieder draußen und auf dem Weg zu Abby.

Gibbs war knapp hinter ihr, während Tony fast verpasst hätte, wieder auszusteigen, bevor sich die Türen erneut schlossen.

Den Becher in den Mund geklemmt, rannte er ein paar Schritte. Schrie - so gut es eben mit vollem Mund ging- "Wartet auf mich!"

Gibbs wäre beinahe in Kate gerannt, als diese am Eingang zu Abbys Labor abrupt stehen blieb.

"Kate!", schrie er, bevor seine Augen ihrem Blick folgen konnten, und den Grund ihrer Weiterlaufsverweigerung erkannten.

* * *

aaahhh.. nein, sorry, aber das musste sein..lasst mir etwas zeit zu überlegen ;) und erwartet nichts zu gutes.. aber damit wir überhaupt zum nächsten chapi kommen fehlt noch was..-hust- reviews!-hust- 


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: lol.. nach 4 eigentlich sinnfreien chapis, komm ich endlich zu dem part, den ich eigentlich schreiben sollte..

* * *

McGee saß auf dem Bürostuhl vor de Computer, während Abby auf dem Boden unter ihm lag und an dem Stuhl rumschraubte. 

McGee: "Abs, ich weiß nicht ob- kannst du das nicht auch allein?"

Abby legte den Schraubenzieher neben sich und sah nach oben. "Die Schraube muss aber richtig eingestellt werden, außerdem hab dich nicht so, so einen süßen Arsch hab ich selten auf meinem Stuhl."

Abbys blick wanderte zu dem Trio in der Tür und winkte enthusiastisch. "Gibbs! Pünktlich wie immer."

Abby stand auf und klopfte sich die Hose aus. Gibbs und Kate, gefolgt von Tony - mit dem Becher in der Hand - kamen ins Labor. Während Gibbs auf den großen Bildschirm sah, beugte sich tont nur knapp neben McGee, dem immer noch der Schock über Gibbs Auftauchen in der Situation, peinlich zu sein schien.

"Süßer Arsch, McGee.", sagte Tony und legte sein breitestes Grinsen an den Tag, bevor er sofort wieder ernst wurde und ihm eine Kopfnuss gab. "Nicht bei der Arbeit, Bambino!"

McGee sah ihn leicht empört an, da unterbrach Gibbs, indem er Abby ausfragte. Sie hatte ein paar Neuigkeiten im aktuellen Fall.

Sie hatten Pulverrückstände am Ärmel des Hemdes des Verdächtigen gefunden und die ließen, mit den anderen Beweisen kombiniert, nur einen Schluss zu.

"Tony, beschaff uns den Haftbefehl." Tony ging in Richtung Ausgang und Fahrstuhl, da nahm ihm Gibbs den Kaffee aus der Hand, was natürlich für Tony Anlass genug war, um stehen zu bleiben.

"Hier unten haben wir auch ein Telefon und einen Computer."

Tony sah ihn an.

"Na los doch!", befahl Gibbs, und Tony setze sich schneller, als man es von ihm je erwarten könnte, an den Schreibtisch.

"Kate?", sagte er und ging dann zum Fahrstuhl. Kate ließ noch kurz einen Blick auf Tony schweifen, wir er mit dem Schreibtischstuhl kämpfte, und der plötzlich um 20 Zentimeter weiter nach unten rutschte. Tony fluchte und Kate folgte Gibbs grinsend.

Abby grinste McGee an: "Die beiden hatten wohl ne harte Nacht."

McGee sah Abby fragend an.

"McGehhheee." sagte sie schließlich.

"Ich denke nicht das die beiden... Gibbs würde nicht... seine eigene Regel..."

Tony lachte hohl von dem zu kleinen Schreibtischsstuhl aus auf. "Nie."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Während sie auf den Fahrstuhl warteten, reichte er ihr, ohne den Blick von der Schalttafel über der Tür zu nehmen den Becher.

Kate sah von dem Becher zu Gibbs und nahm den Becher wortlos.

Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich und beide stiegen ein. Gibbs drückte wie immer den Knopf für den ersten Stock und sah vor sich.

"Was genau machen wir jetzt?", fragte Kate, der die Stille zu unheimlich war.

Da keine Antwort kam, fragte sie noch mal: "Gibbs?"

Ohne Vorwarnung drückte er den not-stop-Knopf, mit einem Ruck hielt der Fahrstuhl an und das Licht wechselte in die rote Notbeleuchtung.

Gibbs drehte sich zu ihr um, und kam ihr bedrohlich nahe.

"Wir können ja auch schon mal ohne den Durchsuchungsbefehl mit ihm reden. Was genau denkst du dir dabei, mit DiNozzo in einer Gasse rumzumachen?", sagte er schnell, und hätte man nicht genau zugehört, wäre man nicht darauf gekommen, dass er von zwei absolut verschiedenen Themen sprach.

"Ich... was?", fragte Kate und spürte wie ihr der Atem in der Lunge gefrieren wollte. Gibbs stand nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt und wirkte so, als wolle er sie mit seinem Blick durchbohren.

Er stütze sich mit einem Arm an der Wand hinter ihr ab und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

"Was hast du dir bitteschön dabei gedacht?"

"Woher weißt du-?", fing sie an, bevor sie sich Anhand seines Blickes klar darüber wurde, dass er ihr sowieso nicht antworten würde.

Kate starrte zurück und betete, er würde bald wieder auf Abstand gehen. Er raubte ihr den Verstand, wenn er so nah bei ihr war.

"Es blieb uns ja nichts anderes übrig. Die Typen hätten uns sonst erwischt.", rechtfertigte sie sich.

"Regel Nummer 12?"

"Das war nicht genau, was ich als Ausgehen bezeichnen würde.", sagte Kate überzeugt.

Gibbs sagte nichts dagegen. Er starrte ihr nur weiterhin genau in die Augen. Kate würde es als die pure Folter bezeichnen.

"Gibbs, das war eben nötig."

"Dann ist das jetzt auch nötig.", sagte er simpel, bevor er das letzte stück Luft zwischen ihnen vertrieb und sie küsste.

Kate riss die Augen weit auf und war nicht in der Lage den Kuss zu erwidern, so gerne sie wollte, aber er hatte sie damit so was von überfahren, im Moment zählte nur, dass sie nicht den Halt verlor. Sie konnte schon spüren, wie ihre Knie versucht waren, nachzugeben.

Sie legte ihre Arme auf seine Schultern und hielt sich leicht fest.

Gibbs löste den Kuss wieder und sah sie an. "So wackelig auf den Beinen, Agent Todd?"

Kate sah ihn an. "Es ist deine Schuld, wenn ich nachher noch komplett umkippe, das weißt du?"

"Das wollen wir ja schließlich nicht. Nicht hier. Ich denke man könnte ein bequemeres Plätzchen finden."

Kate stand der Mund offen. Sie hatte sich verhört. Er machte einen seiner Witze. Das war nicht sein Ernst.

"Regel 12?", fragte sie diesmal.

Er grinste sie an. "Das ist nicht genau, was ich als Ausgehen bezeichnen würde."

"Und wenn ich aber gerne mit dir ausgehen würde?"

"Dann wäre das nur ein privates Treffen ohne beruflichen Hintergrund mit eventuellen körperlichen Aktivitäten, und noch lange kein Ausgehen."

Gibbs schmiss einfach so seine Regeln über den Haufen.

Kate grinste. "Damit kann ich leben."

Er beugte sich wieder vor und küsste sie abermals, diesmal erwiderte sie den Kuss und legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken, während er seine an ihrer Hüfte/Taille platzierte.

Sie konnte spüren, wie seine Hand den Weg unter ihre Bluse fand und ihren Rücken entlang glitt. Er drückte sie näher an sich und sie war gerne gewillt, ihm nachzugeben.

Kate zwang sich, die Augen noch einen Augenblick geöffnet zu halten, um in seine sehen zu können. Er hatte sie auch offen, doch lange ließ sich ihr Vorhaben nicht realistisieren.

Sie keuchte kurz auf, als er sie plötzlich mit aller Kraft gegen sich zog um den Kontakt zu verstärken.

* * *

reviews? dann kriegt ihr noch euer letzes chapi ) 


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: das letzte chapi.. hoff es gefällt euch einigermaßen ;)

* * *

Nie hätte sie gedacht, er würde auch nur daran denken, an was sie sich schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung wünschte. 

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er zulassen würde, dass sie ihn auch anfasste. Also beließ sie es vorsichtshalber bei ihrer Hand in seinem Nacken, und an seiner Brust, zwischen ihnen. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass er aufhörte.

Durch das Klingeln ihres Handys machte sich aber wieder die Realität in ihrem Kopf breit. Es würde auffallen, wenn der Aufzug zu lange nicht verfügbar war.

Sie löste den Kuss und griff in ihre Brusttasche, um ihr Handy rauszuholen.

"Todd."

Kate nickte und sagte ein paar 'ja's' ins Handy, während Gibbs sie von oben nach unten musterte.

Nachdem Kate aufgelegt hatte, nahm er ihr das Handy aus der Hand und steckte es selbst mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück in die Tasche.

"Abby. Der Kerl ist in einer halben stunde im Verhörraum."

Gibbs sah sie noch einmal kurz an, bevor er den Aufzug wieder in Gang setze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Während Gibbs das Verhör eine Stunde später führte, standen Kate und Tony hinter der Glasscheibe und verfolgten das geschehen. Solange sie von nichts abgelenkt wurden, zumindest.

"Du hast mir ja noch gar nicht die schmutzigen Details eurer gemeinsamen Nacht näher gebracht.", grinste Tony.

"Das werde ich auch nicht.", war die knappe Antwort für ihn.

"Meine Laune sinkt.", bemerkte er hinweisend.

Kate ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und blieb knapp vor ihm stehen. "Das tut mir sogar fast Leid für dich, Tony."

"Gibbs würde bestimmt nicht gerne hören, dass du gegen eine seiner Regeln verstoßen hast."

"Regel 12.", stellte Kate klar.

"Was?", fragte Tony leicht verwirrt.

"Das ist Regel 12! Hörst du Gibbs eigentlich nie zu? Du arbeitest schon länger unter ihm als ich und -"

Fehler! das hatte ihm Munition geliefert.

"Du arbeitest als UNTER ihm?", stichelte Tony, sich an Kates ärgerlichem Ton erfreuend.

"Genau wie du, ja."

Tony verzog das Gesicht. "Ich würde eher sagen, du arbeitest unter ihm, und ich mit ihm."

"Wenn du meinst.", sagte Kate einfach und sah wieder durch die Scheibe.

Tony starrte sie von der Seite an. "Bist du krank? Ich meine, hat die Nacht gestern sicherlich keine Schäden bei dir hinterlassen?"

"Schäden?", hakte Kate nach, ohne den Blick von Gibbs zu nehmen.

"Ich meine welche, die vorher noch nicht da waren.", stellte Tony ergänzend klar.

"Nein, ich denke nicht."

Tony folgte ihrem Blick.

"Ich würde aber sagen, schon. Oder hat dir dein Psychiater für heute verschrieben, nicht mit mir zu argumentieren?"

"Argumentieren?", Kate drehte sich um.

"Genau."

"Tony, eine Argumentation beruht auf der gegenseitigen Bereitschaft von seinem Standpunkt abzuweichen, das tust du nicht, oder irre ich mich?"

"Nein, ich nicht. Aber du.", grinste er.

Kate wollte gerade protestieren, da bemerkten sie, wie Gibbs aus dem Verhörraum ging und knapp später durch die Tür zu ihnen kam.

"Und, Boss?"

Gibbs Blick wanderte von Kate zu Tony. "Er hat gestanden."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fertig!", rief DiNozzo quer über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg, als er den Bericht zu Ende geschrieben hatte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Kate tippte noch etwas, und Gibbs sah nicht so aus, als ob man ihn stören sollte. Vermutlich erzählte sein Computer ihm gerade etwas, was er nicht unbedingt verstand und... man sollte ihn in der Phase besser nicht stören.

"Ein Date heute Abend, Kate?", fragte er grinsend.

Kate sah auf. "Tony, das geht dich nichts an."

"Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe jedenfalls eins. Wünsch mir Glück." Er packte seine Sachen zusammen.

"Ich wünsche eher ihr Glück, dass sie rechtzeitig erkennt, was für ein Macho du bist."

Tony zwinkerte ihr beim hinausgehen zu, und rief aus dem Fahrstuhl noch "Gerade das mag sie doch so an mir." bevor er verschwunden war.

Kate sah zu Gibbs rüber. "Du lässt ihn gehen, ohne seinen Bericht zu korrigieren?"

"Wenn ich das getan hätte, würden wir hier nie wegkommen.", sagte Gibbs, noch immer nicht zu Kate sehend.

Diese konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Plötzlich blinkte der Post Umschlag auf ihrem Desktop wieder und sie öffnete ihn. Gibbs lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete sie beim Lesen.

Kates Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Während er die E-Mail las, musste er immer breiter grinsen und sah zu ihr rüber.

Gibbs grinste, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und packte ebenfalls zusammen, bevor er mit Kate in den Fahrstuhl ging.

"Haben wir noch etwas Zeit?"

Kate nickte. Gibbs grinste und drückte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag den Stoppschalter.

----------------------------

THE END

* * *

das war's von mir- krieg ich reviews? ihr wisst wie sehr ich darauf abfahr.. ;)


End file.
